Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device.
Related Background Art
A quartz crystal oscillator using the quartz crystal is known as one of piezoelectric vibration devices having a piezoelectric element. There is the known quartz crystal oscillator having a package composed of a tabular ceramic layer and a frame-shaped ceramic layer arranged on the tabular ceramic layer, a metal lid arranged so as to close an opening of the package, and a quartz. resonator as a piezoelectric element (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-444201). The quartz resonator is arranged in a space surrounded by the package and the lid.